


Onesie Twins

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Onesies, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto gets himself and Nyx onesies.





	Onesie Twins

**Author's Note:**

> finalay asked: [Promnyx Prompt] A fluffy adorable onesies party for two! Hope you'll feel better soon. Have a lovely day <3

Nyx stares at the thing Prompto is holding. “Uh,” he says. “That’s for me?” **  
**

Prompto smiles nervously. “Yeah! I got myself a chocobo one, and I saw this and I thought, ‘I should get this for Nyx! We can be onesie twins!’”

“Oh, good,” Nyx says. He hasn’t ever worn a onesie before. The one Prompto’s holding in his direction has cactuars all over it.

“And look–they have pockets!”

“Yay, pockets,” Nyx says. 

Prompto gives it to him, and starts undressing, and immediately pulls on the chocobo onesie. Nyx watches as Prompto buttons up the yellow fabric, and throws up the hood on top. It’s a chocobo.

“How does it look?” Prompto asks, grinning.

[“Honestly,” Nyx says. “It’s not that different.”](http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/168097350097/promnyx-onesies-based-on-seladorie-drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> the art for this is where my current icon is from


End file.
